The World is Your Oyster
by Bagel and Moosebee
Summary: Poudlard!verse. Dean et Castiel s'apprêtent à commencer leur 6ème année à Poudlard, Sam sa 2ème. Le retour à l'école, c'est les amis, les cours, les histoires de cœur, la pression familiale et tout le quotidien des adolescents de leur âge, surtout quand on est entouré par toute une bande de camarades loufoques et bizarres. Destiel, Team Free Will & autres !


Bien le bonjour à toi, cher lecteur, qui t'égares sur cette page !

Voici que tu es sur le point de lire le délire tout droit sorti de la tête de deux filles qui, étant fan d'_Harry Potter_ et _Supernatural_, ce sont dit : et si on faisait un fic qui mêlait les deux ?

Et_ here we g_o, elles se sont mises à écrire cette petite fic à quatre mains =D

Bref, nous écrivons donc les chapitres en alternance, et à chaque chapitre on précisera laquelle l'a écrite, Bagel ou Moosebee (on s'est dit que créer un compte commun était plus simple, toussa). Il se peut qu'il y ait des chapitres où la première partie est écrite par une, et la deuxième moitié par l'autre, pareil, on précisera ^^

Chaque chapitre sera du point de vue d'un seul personnage : principalement Dean, Cas ou Sam ^^

Passons désormais aux précisions de contexte !

On reprend une grande majorité des personnages principaux et secondaires de _Supernatural_ qu'on adapte au monde de Poudlard, simple jusque là. Oh, comme il se peut qu'on ait besoin de figurants, on a fait comme JK Rowling : on a refait toute une promotion de Poudlard, qu'on utilisera si besoin, ou pas ^^ (_ouais, environ 300 élèves, qui sont en fait des persos emprunté à divers films, séries, ou mythologies_).

Voilà la situation générale, rédigée par Bagel ^^

_**Monde des sorciers, 17 ans après la Bataille de Poudlard.**_

"Le professeur McGonagall est passé à la direction de l'école tandis que Kingsley Shackebolt est lui devenu le Ministre de la Magie. Les sorciers sont encore remués des évènements passés, les nouvelles générations n'ignorent pas que tout a changé. Afin d'optimiser l'ouverture d'esprit des jeunes étudiants, Poudlard a commencé peu à peu à s'ouvrir sur d'autres horizons, à mettre en place de nouvelle méthodes pour ne pas conditionner les élèves. Ainsi, de nouvelles activités sont apparues. Le professeur McGonagall, secrètement particulièrement friande d'exotisme, a par exemple décidé d'organiser un échange avec l'école de magie brésilienne pour les 6e années qui iront passer 2 semaines sur place alors que leurs correspondants viendront 2 semaines en Angleterre. Pour simplifier l'intégration dans le monde moldu, car certains sorciers ne respectent toujours pas le Code de la Justice, des sorties ont lieu à Londres, dans des musées, des excusions sont organisées.

De plus, afin de guider les 5emes années dans leurs choix d'avenir, plusieurs sorciers vont venir réaliser des interventions sur leur métier, parler des études, répondre aux questions, enlever les mythes les concernant. Des conventions ont aussi lieu sur l'usage de la magie aux différents coins du monde avec des personnalités qui viennent à l'école spécifiquement pour ça.

Le professeur Flitwick a tenu a instaurer des débats, notamment pour les 6e et 7e années sur des sujets divers pour les entraîner à s'exprimer et pour les faire réfléchir. Les questions de vie quotidienne, comme la sexualité, ne seront plus taboues et seront abordés dans des interventions."

**Allez, maintenant, passons (enfin) au premier chapitre ! En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Titre : **La minute Crowley : Laverne & Shirley portent un trench et une veste en cuir

**Genre :** humour, famille, amitié**  
**

**Personnages : **Castiel - Dean Winchester - Samandriel - Crowley - Meg - Rachel - Balthazar - Gabriel + OC : Arianne Stark**  
**

**Pairing : **aucun**  
**

**Disclaimers : **_Supernatural_ appartient à la CW, _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**«La minute Crowley : Laverne & Shirley portent un trench et une veste en cuir »**

_(co-écrit)  
_

La masse gisait étendue de tout son long, une jambe à moitié pendante dans le vide dans un effort de souplesse remarquable. Elle se soulevait au niveau du thorax à intervalles réguliers, ponctuée d'un léger ronflement, la bouche de l'adolescent à semi ouverte dans son sommeil. Les yeux clos, il semblait apaisé, comme si les anges avaient déposé autour de lui une aura douce, une quiescence pour quelques heures.

– Caaaaaas ? Hé, Cassi-chou ! Bordel Castiel, réponds quand je t'appelle. Caaaas ? Je vais monter si tu ne montres pas signe de vie. Caaaas ? Je monte là, j'en suis à la deuxième marche. Quatrième marche, Cassou, j'arrive… … … Cas j'entre à trois. Deux. Un !

La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd et l'oreiller éjecté tel un boulet de canon vola au travers de la pièce pour percuter de plein fouet de nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci, aux joues enfantines, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, partit dans un rire aigu et désagréable. Volontairement. Une sorte de grommellement s'éleva de la masse amorphe tandis que l'oreiller parcourait le chemin inverse. Gabriel entra dans la chambre tout joyeux de sa nouvelle blague.

De taille convenable aux murs dans les tons bleus, il devait admettre qu'elle était assez agréable. Son frère avait toujours eu du goût quant à l'aménagement et la décoration d'un endroit. Le lit était en dessous de la fenêtre, à l'opposé de la porte. Le parquet craqua sous le poids du garçon et il ne put que constater avec effroi que sa chambre était bel et bien la seule pièce de la maison où l'aspirateur n'avait pas été passé au cours des dernières semaines. Rien ne traînait, jamais avec Castiel, tout était parfaitement rangé à sa place. Les livres bien droits posés sur l'étagère à gauche de la porte, les papiers normalement empilés sur le bureau qui dominait une partie de l'espace à côté de ladite étagère et hormis ceux de la veille, pas un vêtement ne jonchait le sol.

Il se rapprocha à pas feutrés du lit et se pencha au-dessus du visage angélique de son cadet. Un souffle chaud se dégageait de sa bouche accompagné d'une haleine semblable à l'odeur d'un réfrigérateur dans lequel un fromage serait resté trop longtemps. Les yeux du plus jeune s'ouvrirent brutalement et le bleu de ses iris alla rencontrer les tonalités mordorées des yeux de son frangin.

– Ah cool, je constate que t'es réveillé. T'as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur. Maman est là, elle a apporté des croissants. Viens.

Des enjambées légères le menèrent hors de la chambre sitôt sa réplique achevée. Le sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il avait terminé son travail de messager, il pouvait aller se délecter de pâtisseries en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier du jour. Castiel quant à lui n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement autre que rabattre l'oreiller sur son visage dans un geste protecteur. Lentement, il dégagea l'objet moelleux sur le côté et ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, aveuglé quelques secondes par la lumière du jour. D'un geste mécanique et endormi, il s'essuya doucement les paupières avant de lâcher un long bâillement. Dehors, dans le ciel d'une pureté étonnante, s'élevait l'astre solaire qui répandait sa douce lumière chatoyante dans la chaleur matinale d'un mois d'août. Il aurait bien voulu dormir plus, profiter encore quelques minutes du confort de la literie. Dix minutes le matin, ça change une vie.

Maman.

Mère était là. Aujourd'hui. Dans la cuisine. Là, maintenant.

Toutes ces voix dans sa tête lui hurlent de ne faire qu'un bond, de courir, de dévaler les escaliers, se prendre les chaussures en bas de la dernière marche, perdre son équilibre, s'en moquer royalement, de débouler dans la cuisine ou sur la terrasse et de l'enlacer. De la serrer dans ses bras comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, comme si il n'allait plus pouvoir la tenir ainsi figée de surprise contre lui. Mais ses jambes ne bougent pas. Il reste allongé, immobile, à fixer le plafond d'un air absent. Des bribes de rêve lui reviennent en mémoire par petits flashs, des petites étincelles de souvenirs colorés et mouvementées. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à les lier pour en créer une histoire. Dean y arrivait sans problème pourtant mais lui devait faire des efforts de concentration pour trouver les connecteurs, s'il y en avait.

Il soupira un bon coup avant de trouver la force de basculer sur le côté et d'ainsi pouvoir se relever. Le drap qui lui servait de couette durant l'été avant été roulée en boule à l'extrémité du lit au cours de la nuit et l'oreiller avait finalement terminé son aventure sur le sol. La mélodie enchantée des oiseaux lui parvenait aux oreilles comme un morceau de musique malicieux ce qui le motiva à enfiler un tee-shirt de manière à ne pas se présenter uniquement en caleçon devant sa génitrice. Une photo attira son regard au-dessus du bureau. Dean, Chuck, Ash, Jo et Charlie les deux seules filles, Kevin, Benny, Garth et lui-même, souriant comme des gamins à l'approche de noël. Rien ne le faisait sentir plus vivant que ces huit-là. Il se sentait normal avec eux, pouvait se permettre d'oublier sa famille quelques instants, il réalisait à quel point être adolescent avait ses doses de bonne humeur. Il y avait une autre photo à côté, Balthazar, Rachel et Samandriel, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours.

La voix de Gabriel brisa ses pensées. L'énergumène ne lâchait pas prise et voulait à tout prix le faire descendre. Soit. Castiel oublia la photo, mis à ses pieds ce qui pouvait être comparable à des chaussons. Il se sentait à son aise dans ces sortes de tongs qui ne renfermaient pas ses orteils.

Sitôt arrivé dans la cuisine, l'odeur du café et du chocolat l'attira et fit grimper son taux de dopamine, l'entraînant sur la terrasse. Il enjamba son frère, étalé de tout son long sur le plancher ondulé, la tête appuyé sur… Chouquette, 5 ans, jolie féline allongée sur le flanc, les pattes sur le côté, ronronnant comme un moteur.

– La ronronthérapie, expliqua Gabriel, un sourire heureux et niais au visage. C'est Anna qui m'en a parlé, il paraît qu'avec Craquotte ça fonctionne très bien. Tu devrais essayer Cassou, c'est vrai que c'est efficace. C'est… Apaisant.

Le choc de la débilité passé, Castiel préféra ignorer la proposition. Dernier né d'une fratrie de quatre enfants, il s'estimait heureux d'avoir pu échapper aux tempéraments tordus des trois autres. Trois frères, quatre fils. Michael, Samael, Gabriel et Castiel. Une passion parentale dévorante pour la religion ? Peut-être. Nul ne savait pourquoi les garçons avaient pu avoir ces noms si peu communs et aucun n'avait jamais posé la question. Castiel avait 14 ans d'écart avec son aîné et 11 ans le second. Alors que ceux-ci avait été proches de Gabriel, pourtant âgé d'un an de plus que Cas, ils n'avaient jamais eu cette proximité avec le benjamin de la famille.

– Bonjour Cassy, bien dormi mon cœur ?

Cette voix mélodieuse et douce, c'était celle de sa mère. Elle était belle, magnifique dans sa robe bleue aux teintes chatoyantes. Elle voltigeait au gré de ses mouvements, épousant chacune de ses formes de mère. Ses cheveux bruns attachés un en chignon rapidement exécuté laissaient s'échapper des mèches ondulés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, certaines se logeant derrière ses oreilles. Cas avait l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais vu, pourtant il l'avait contemplé un millier de fois, il connaissait les traits de son visage par cœur, il voyait les petits fossettes aux coins des lèvres fines et délicates. Arianne était jolie, Arianne avait toujours été belle. Il aurait voulu la prendre en photo encore et encore pour ne jamais oublier ce visage délicat et sensible. Elle avait ces yeux clairs entre le marron et le vert, des étincelles fugaces de bonheur y trouvant leur repère, ce regard transperçant et limpide qui pouvait vous glacer comme vous réchauffer. Arianne Brainsworth Stark était ainsi. Il l'observa, ravi de constater que Gabriel n'avait pas menti et la laissa lui apporter son mug favori avec une petite vache dessus. Il la regarda bêtement couper des tartines et étaler le beurre dessus. Elle était là.

– Les garçons, n'oubliez pas, votre tante Leanne arrive cet après-midi avec Zachariah et Anna. Votre oncle Klaus nous rejoindra demain. De même pour Elizabeth, elle ne peut venir que demain avec Uriel. Vous saviez qu'il avait de grandes chances d'être préfet-en-chef ? C'est merveilleux… Si seulement vous pouviez suivre ses pas… Et nous allons au Chemin de Traverse ce matin, nous devrions recevoir les lettres d'un instant à l'autre.

Joie de courte durée. Zachariah. Anna et Uriel, les cousins, passe encore. Mais Zachariah Brainsworth, celui qui s'était on ne sait comment retrouvé à Poufsoufle alors que sa place était clairement à Serpentard. Zachariah, le cousin dont tout le monde se passerait volontiers. Il allait encore devoir le supporter. Cette pensée le révulsait et à voir la grimace que faisait Gabriel, les frangins étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Seule consolation, le chemin de traverse. Il allait pouvoir s'éclipser un moment et retrouver ses amis, en espérant que ceux-ci soient présents. Ou alors il irait se réfugier chez Fleury & Bott et ne bougerait que lorsque sa mère viendrait le chercher. Voilà pourquoi elle était venue aujourd'hui. Les courses scolaires étaient l'un des moments de l'année qu'elle appréciait partager avec ses fils. Elles lui remémoraient l'excitation de remettre les pieds dans le monde magique après deux mois d'inactivité.

Le hululement strident d'un magnifique hibou retentit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, faisant sursauter Chouquette qui enfonça ses griffes dans la peau de bébé de Gabriel, lequel hurla, effrayant l'animal ailé. Un cercle vicieux. Les lettres venaient d'arriver, confirmant les dires d'Arianne. Celle-ci proposa une collation au grand-duc qui appartenait à leur père et donna les enveloppes à ses fils. Elle eut un bref air déçu en apprenant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu d'insigne de Préfet-en-chef mais se ressaisit avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse l'apercevoir.

– Nous partons dans 20 minutes, soyez prêts, déclara-t-elle avec autorité.

Castiel la regarda s'éloigner avec le plateau et se leva lui-même pour s'habiller. Gabriel tentait vainement de soigner ses diverses griffures récentes et le benjamin éclata de rire en voyant la scène. Son frère était un cas. Moins désespérant que les deux autres, mais un cas quand même.

Il remonta les escaliers anciens de leur maison de campagne. Elle avait appartenu à Missy Brainsworth, leur arrière-grand-mère décédée lorsqu'il avait deux ans. Depuis, elle servait de point de réunion chaque été entre tous les enfants, et aujourd'hui les petits enfants. Arianne, sa sœur Elizabeth, leur frère Klaus, et leurs enfants. Shill et Miranda, leur parents, venaient le dernier jour d'août partager un dernier repas avant la rentrée des enfants. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Castiel allait devoir supporter une semaine complète dans une maison loin de toute civilisation avec ses cousins. Michael passerait sûrement. Quant à Samael, personne n'en n'avait entendu parler depuis son départ.

Il vérifia une dernière fois son apparence dans le miroir. Il se trouva coiffé comme un as de pique avec ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés qui partaient dans tous les sens et qui ne pouvaient que faire ressortir un côté débraillé qu'il n'appréciait pas tant. Ils étaient semblables à un enchevêtrement de morceaux de bois qu'il avait renoncé à dompter. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond lui tiraient satisfaction bien qu'ils ne contrastent que peu avec son teint un peu bronzé des vacances. Il avait ce visage un peu indolent de la jeunesse et angélique pour autant.

Gabriel et leur mère l'attendaient dans le salon, face à la cheminée ancestrale sur laquelle de nombreuses photos encadrées dominaient. Les fenêtres avaient été fermées, les portes verrouillées, Chouquette était partie dormir dans le creux d'un fauteuil. Gab' passa le premier, revendiquant ses droits d'aînés et Castiel le suivit de peu.

Peu importe le moment où ils atterrissaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, il était toujours grouillant de monde, comme une immense fourmilière qui jamais ne désemplissait. L'allée était bien trop étroite pour pouvoir contenir tous ce monde sans devoir se bousculer les uns les autres, les boutiques aux couleurs criardes empilaient les étages, rajoutant à son caractère étroit. Castiel se sentait toujours sensiblement mal à l'aise dans ces endroits surpeuplés, encombrés, il avait besoin d'espace et se sentait rassuré de pouvoir apercevoir le ciel et son infinité au dessus de sa tête. Chose que rendait impossible le Chemin de Traverse. Sa mère l'interpella, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé et se préoccupait de réguler sa respiration. La claustrophobie et l'agoraphobie étaient deux sœurs siamoises qui s'accrochaient à lui avec plus d'obstination qu'une paire de tiques. Insupportable.

– Castiel, as-tu vu où Gabriel est partit ?

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, et s'aperçut qu'en effet, Gabriel s'était évanoui. Sans doute s'était-il enfuis dès que ces pieds avaient touché le dallage du Chemin, profitant de la foule et du moment de distraction de leur mère pour s'échapper. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, Gabriel ne ratait jamais une occasion pour se soustraire à la famille, s'éclipser sur le sentier rocailleux et remplis de mauvaises herbes qui contrastait tellement avec la grande et belle route qu'empruntait toute leur famille. Castiel l'observait marcher sur son sentier, la mine suffisante et goguenarde, affirmant avec insolence sa dissidence. Parfois, Castiel l'enviait, mais il avait conscience qu'il était son devoir de suivre les voies de ses ancêtres, en signe de respect. Mais le respect était une chose tout à faire relative et subjective du point de vue de Gabriel, et ça faisait soupirer Castiel de résignation.

– Sans doute à Pirouette et Badin, répondit Castiel.

C'était la supposition la plus vraisemblable, connaissant les goûts douteux de Gabriel pour les blagues et autres farces. Sa mère poussa un profond soupir.

– Ton frère s'aventure sur une bien mauvaise voie.

Castiel ne répondit pas. La persuasion familiale avait peut-être déjà fait ses preuves, mais elle ne marcherait jamais sur Gabriel, il le savait. Il le connaissait. Ses ASPICS en poche, Gabriel s'en irait. Secouant la tête dans une moue excédée, sa mère lui expliqua qu'elle devait aller à Gringotts régler quelques petites affaires, et qu'il n'avait qu'à commencer les achats sans elle. Sans un mot de plus, elle s'en alla, laissant Castiel qui décida de commencer par Fleury et Bott pour acheter ses livres, seulement à quelques mètres de Gringotts. C'était sans doute sa boutique préférée, c'était plus ou moins calme et ça respirait l'odeur des vieux livres dans lesquels on pouvait trouver mille et une choses différentes et toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres.

Arrivé devant la boutique, Castiel se faufila à l'intérieur, aussi silencieux qu'un chat et n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à sa liste pour savoir quels livres il lui fallait prendre. Il avait une capacité de mémorisation plutôt excellente, ce qui était très utile pour les cours. Alors qu'il cherchait son nouveau manuel de métamorphose, ses yeux se posèrent sur un garçon aux cheveux châtains, un peu plus loin, qui feuilletait un livre tiré d'un rayon consacré aux forces du mal. Le reconnaissant immédiatement, Castiel attrapa le manuel et se dirigea silencieusement vers le garçon, et, se postant derrière lui, lança d'une voix calme et rocailleuse, surprenante pour son âge :

– Bonjour, Dean.

Ce dernier sursauta violemment, manquant de faire tomber la pile de livres à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers Castiel, lui jetant un regard noir et plein d'exaspération.

– Putain Cas, combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas surgir derrière moi comme ça ? Déjà, c'est flippant, et l'espace personnel, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Dean agita sa main entre eux, à la fois énervé et mal à l'aise. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance, et bien que Castiel n'avait jamais comprit quel était le problème et avait toujours trouvé que le concept d'espace personnel était une drôle de chose, il savait que Dean prenait cela vraiment au sérieux. Aussi recula-t-il, murmurant un sincère :

– Mes excuses, Dean.

– Mouais. Bref, content de te voir, Cas.

– Moi aussi. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? S'enquit Castiel, tentant de paraître neutre alors qu'il se sentait un peu déçu d'avoir eu si peu de nouvelles de Dean cet été.

Toutefois, il n'allait pas le blâmer pour cela, après tout, Dean n'était pas du genre à écrire des tonnes de lettres et prenait la route dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

– Plutôt, oui. J'ai pas mal bougé. Et toi, tu t'es pas trop emmerder dans ton bled pommé à la campagne ?

– J'ai l'habitude, et...

Castiel s'interrompit car il sentit des doigts se refermer sur son épaule et une paire de lèvres s'écraser sur sa joue droite. Sous la surprise, il sursauta et fit un pas de côté, se tournant vers l'origine de tout ceci. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux pétillants et malicieux de Meg, au visage enfantin sur lequel se dessinait un large sourire suintant d'une innocence étrange, aux reflets nettement plus manipulateurs. Avant que Castiel n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la voix joviale et non-nonchalante, aux accents traînants, se fit entendre.

– Hey, Clarence, je savais bien que cette tignasse noire que j'apercevais de là bas ne pouvait être qu'à toi.

– Bonjour, Meg, répondit poliment Castiel.

– Toujours aussi angéliquement charmant, ce qui me laisse penser que cet été, tu ne l'as pas passé aux basques de Winchester.

Elle tourna alors doucement son regard vipérin vers Dean, feignant la surprise de seulement se rendre compte maintenant de sa présence. Bonjour, Dean, susurra-t-elle et l'ont aurait pu jurer voir une langue fine et ciselée en deux s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Castiel remarqua que les mâchoires de son ami étaient redoutablement serrées, et son silence, crispé. Il savait pertinemment que Meg faisait partie des gens que Dean exécrait et à qui il ne pourrait jamais faire confiance. Cependant, Meg avait toujours été gentille avec Castiel, et même s'il n'approuvait pas le comportement despotique qu'elle pouvait avoir envers les autres, il ressentait quelques élans de sympathie. N'allons peut-être pas dire amicaux, car l'amitié était une chose compliquée pour Castiel, un concept qu'il avait un peu de mal à saisir. Pour preuve, son cercle d'ami était restreint, se limitant aux frères Winchester. Ainsi qu'à quelques autres.

Toujours est-il que Dean dévisageait Meg avec répugnance, tandis que cette dernière semblait s'en contreficher complètement, son sourire s'étant même élargi. Castiel la soupçonnait de le faire exprès afin d'attiser l'énervement de Dean. Et soudainement, ce dernier se mit à sourire. D'un sourire que Castiel connaissait comme propre à Dean, se rapprochant plus du sourire diabolique et plein d'irritation que de celui de l'enfant de chœur.

– Bonjour à toi, Meg. Et maintenant, dégage, fut la réponse acerbe et sarcastique que Dean servit à la jeune fille.

– Oh Dean, je te croyais plus gentleman. Mais peut-être que tu réserves ça à ta petite copine blonde. Harvelle, c'est ça ? Elle lui envoya un sourire éclatant de moquerie, et enchaîna. Puisque tu es là, ce cher petit Sammy doit l'être aussi. Il m'a manqué, cet été, comme un petit ours laissé dans un parc. Les enfants sont tristes sans leurs jouets préférés.

Cette fois-ci, Dean perdit tout sourire, et Castiel fronça les sourcils. Prendre Sam comme sujet pour embêter Dean était une mauvaise idée, ou plutôt, était justement un bon moyen pour l'énerver. D'un geste leste, il attrapa fermement la jeune fille par le bras.

– Écoute moi bien, espèce de garce, tu t'approches de Sam et je te coupe ta putain de langue de vipère. Et je te la fais bouffer après.

– Oh Deaaaan, j'aime quand tu me parles comme ça, je sens des frissons partout , susurra Meg, fermant les paupières et soupirant profondément, un ricanement montant de sa gorge.

Comme Castiel voyait Dean fulminer et resserrer sa poigne sur le bras de Meg, et que quelques clients commençaient à les regarder d'un drôle d'air, il décida d'agir afin de calmer le jeu. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean, ancrant son regard dans celui de l'autre garçon qui avait tourné la tête vers lui.

– Tu sais très bien que c'est un jeu pour elle, Dean, dit-il calmement.

Dean le fixa un moment puis relâcha Meg avec réticence. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il avait dû remarquer les regards posés sur eux. Inutile de se faire remarquer avant même d'entrer à Poudlard.

Meg se tourna une dernière fois vers Castiel, lui lança un « on se revoit à Poudlard, Clarence » suivit d'un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa avec son allure féline. Castiel la regarda s'en aller d'un regard neutre, ne sachant pas s'il devait être plus énervé, amusé ou surpris par le comportement de Meg. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le rire de Dean. Castiel inclina la tête, intrigué. Il n'avait rien fait de drôle et pourtant Dean riait visiblement de lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Dean ?

– Rien, Cas. Juste... Mon pauvre vieux, pour une fois que t'as une touche, faut que ce soit cette salope de Serpentard.

– Une touche ? répéta Castiel, confus. Dean qui lui tapotait l'épaule et le regardait d'un air faussement condescendant, laissa de nouveau échapper un sourire, mi amusé, mi exaspéré.

– Je me dis toujours que je devrais prendre en charge ton éducation, il hésita, comme pas certain de son choix de mot, sentimentale.

Castiel sentit nettement que Dean se moquait de lui, mais il ne s'en formula pas. Il avait l'habitude, après tout, qu'on se moque du fait qu'il prenne presque tout au sens littéral et rate le sens de beaucoup d'expressions imagées.

Un peu plus sérieusement, Dean expliqua :

– Donc. Une touche. Quand une fille est plutôt partante pour développer le côté charnel d'une relation. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Oui. Je me disais bien que ça ne devait pas avoir de rapport avec la pratique moldu de la pêche.

– Plus ou moins, en fait. Il reste la partie où le poisson gobe l'hameçon, et Dean lui offrit son plus beau sourire plein de luxure tellement propre à lui même quand il faisait ces drôles d'allusions dont le sens exact échappait à Castiel la plupart du temps.

Il observa Dean se perdre dans il ne savait quelle rêverie, un sourire niais apparaissant sur son visage, ses yeux devenant vitreux. Castiel fut sensible de lui épargner plus de ridicule en lui fourrant le manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année, qu'il venait de saisir dans un rayon, dans les mains. Dean émit un grognement irrité, et, de plus ou moins bon gré, il finit en compagnie de Castiel de collecter tous les manuels qu'ils leur faudraient cette année. Faut-il également mentionner que Castiel eut toutes les peines du monde à arracher Dean d'un rayon des plus douteux, au fin fond de la boutique – Dean prétendit qu'il cherchait son manuel de métamorphose et qu'il s'était perdu, ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisqu'il achetait ses livres ici depuis six ans, mais rien ne pouvait vaincre sa mauvaise foi – où se trouvait entasser des livres répugnants pour lesquels Dean portait un grand intérêt, visiblement, car Castiel le trouva en train de feuilleter un livre dont le titre s'avérait être « Plantureuse Beautés Asiatiques : plus vraies que nature ». Castiel ne lui avait jamais vu l'air aussi attentif alors qu'il regardait un livre. Finalement, au prix d'un grand effort, Castiel le força à laisser tomber son livre – si on peut appeler cette chose un livre – ignorant les remarques cinglantes de Dean qui le traitait de « vierge effarouchée » et « d'ignorant des véritables bonnes choses » et plaidant que sa « santé physique et mentale dépendait de ces magnifiques ouvrages ». Castiel lui avait livré des soupirs las et des froncement de sourcils de la plus haute incompréhension.

Ils sortirent de chez Fleury & Bott, replongeant dans le flot dense et continu de la foule. Dean expliqua qu'il devait retrouver Sam à l'animalerie et disparu, engloutit par la foule environnante. Quant à lui, Castiel décida de se rendre chez l'apothicaire. Il lui manquait quelques ingrédients pour parfaire son inventaire en potion. Sur le chemin, il repense à ce que Dean avait dit à propos de Meg. Selon lui, Meg voulait « approfondir le côté charnel de leur relation » ? Cela paru être une idée saugrenu pour Castiel, aussi la balaya-t-il presque immédiatement.

Il entra chez l'apothicaire et presque instantanément, il aperçu une jeune fille blonde, absorbée dans la contemplation de fioles contenant un liquide argenté. Castiel s'approcha silencieusement.

– Bonjour, Rachel. »

La jeune fille se retourna vers Castiel et lui sourit doucement.

– Bonjour, Castiel. Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, chez Fleury & Bott. Mais tu semblais occupé avec Winchester, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Elle hésita un instant, puis finalement demanda, sincèrement Castiel, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à traîner avec lui.

– C'est mon ami, Rachel, répondit simplement Castiel, comme si ça expliquait tout, comme il répondait à chaque fois que ses amis de la lui posait cette question. Rachel soupira, et prit son ton de moralisatrice.

– Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas comme nous.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand un bras entoura ses épaules et qu'une voix soignée, non-nonchalante au léger accent français lança :

– Que veux-tu Rachel, il semblerait que notre cher Castiel soit profondément amoureux de Winchester. Pas vrai Cassie ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils à la vue du large sourire étincelant de moquerie qu'arborait le jeune homme à côté de lui.

– Balthazar, je t'ai connu des paroles plus vraies, répondit placidement Castiel.

– Façon de parler, Cas. Façon de parler. J'y pense, comment Crowley a sortis ça ? Ah, oui. « La puanteur Winchester est partout sur ton trench-coat. » Et pour une fois, je dois l'avouer, je suis assez d'accord avec lui.

– Et moi je dois avouer ne pas comprendre pourquoi le fait que je fréquente Dean vous importe autant, lâcha Castiel, excédé.

– Moi ? Je m'en fiche, c'est juste pour te charrier. Elle, par contre, et il désigna Rachel du doigt, semble le prendre très au sérieux.

Balthazar s'éloigna sans rien dire, semblant d'un seul coup très intéressé par les hellébores sur l'étagère un peu plus loin, ne leur prêtant plus aucune attention.

– Je ne pense pas que Dean ait une bonne influence sur toi. Il n'a pas l'air de se soucier du fait que tu doives étudier et obtenir les plus hautes notes, il suffit qu'il t'appelle et tu lâches tout pour le rejoindre, expliqua calmement Rachel, tentant visiblement de faire entendre raison à Castiel.

– Je te remercie de te soucier de moi, Rachel. Mais je pense pouvoir être capable de gérer tout ça.

– Je sais. Je pense juste qu'en tant qu'amie, je suis sensée te faire part de mon avis.

Castiel ne répondit rien, se contentant acquiescer et ils changèrent de sujet, rejoint par Balthazar, discutant de leurs vacances d'été et collectant les ingrédients qu'il leur fallait. Rachel avait passé un mois aux États-Unis à la rencontre des sorcières et sorciers wiccans d'une communauté de Détroit, qui balançaient entre statut de sorciers reconnus et statut de crackmol. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle était en train de rédiger tout un rapport là dessus en fonction des notes qu'elle avait prise durant son voyage et qu'elle comptait ensuite le publier pour que les gens connaissent un peu mieux les wiccans. Elle avait ensuite passé trois semaines au Pays-Bas, où elle avait rencontré une vieille sorcière qui lui avait enseigné un superbe sortilège permettant de créer toute sorte de choses impliquant des tulipes. L'été de Castiel, quant à lui, avait été plutôt banal, il avait passé tout l'été dans la maison de campagne, passant des heures dans les champs et les forêts, à regarder Gabriel concocter de nouvelles ruses ou à rêver d'échappatoires, à traîner avec Balthazar, qui s'était récemment installé dans le village voisin. Il le connaissait parce qu'il était aussi à Poudlard, et faisait également le fils du groupe d'amis que ses parents, ceux de ses cousins ainsi que ceux de Rachel et Balthazar, formaient quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Tous travaillaient désormais au Ministère de la Magie et étaient restés très liés, leurs enfants se connaissaient donc depuis toujours. Mais Castiel s'était vraiment rapproché de Balthazar cet été. Il était de compagnie agréable, malgré ses tendances indolentes et narquoises. Il lui rappelait un peu Dean sur certains côtés. Dean qui n'avait pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles cet été. Il avait simplement reçu une missive disant « Hey Cas, comment ça va du fond de ton trou paumé de l'Hampshire ? Bref, je vais en France avec mon père, Sam et les Harvelle. Tu sais, l'habituel sauver des vies, chasser des trucs, l'affaire de famille. A plus tard. Dean » C'était si succin que Castiel n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre, se disant que de toute façon, Dean était sans doute déjà partis. Et d'une manière générale, leur amitié était assez vieille pour ne pas souffrir de deux mois sans réelles nouvelles. Ils passaient presque toutes l'année fourrés ensemble, ces deux mois faisaient office de pause. Et pourtant, quand il y pensait bien, Castiel ressentait une sorte de manque.

Il avait donc passé bon nombre de journées en compagnie de Balthazar à l'écouter parler de sa passion pour les artefacts, sa nouvelle lubie étant de se procurer le Bâton de Moïse parce que « tu vois, Cas, je dégote le Bâton, je le coupe en plusieurs petits morceaux : puissance diminuée pour plus de discrétion, profit multiplié ». Cela semblait être un bon plan aux yeux de Balthazar, mais Castiel lui avait fait remarquer qu'il faudrait retrouver la trace du propriétaire, ou allez carrément le chercher quelque part au Moyen Orient et donc rencontrer tout un tas de créatures peu sympathiques. Balthazar avait rit, et blâmer l'esprit trop terre à terre de Castiel, et ce dernier avait rétorqué que Balthazar ne l'était pas assez. Là où ce dernier voyait l'aliénation familiale, Castiel voyait dévotion et respect. Et Balthazar lui-même continuait d'obéir à la volonté familiale, à savoir obtenir un poste convenable au Ministère.

Une fois que chacun eut finis d'acheter les ingrédients qu'il fallait, ils se séparèrent, Rachel et Balthazar se dirigeant chez Fleury & Bott, tandis que Castiel devait aller s'acheter de nouvelles robes chez Madame Guipure. Celles de l'année dernière n'étaient pas abîmées, mais sa mère tenait absolument à ce qu'il en ait des neuves chaque années. L'uniforme de Poudlard était élégant, et agréable à porter, et surtout, il ne différait pas tellement de l'habillement quotidien de Castiel. Il aimait porter costume et cravate au quotidien, optant néanmoins parfois pour des chinos et chemises moins formelles, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne lâchait jamais, c'était son trench-coat et grâce à Burberry, il en possédait toute une panoplie de différentes couleurs et coupes, ses préférés restant tout de même les beiges, comme celui qu'il portait à cet instant. On avait beau être au mois d'août, le temps capricieux de l'Angleterre rendait l'air plutôt frais en cette journée.

Le foule s'était clairsemé, remarque Castiel, alors que l'après midi défilait, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il voyait enfin où il mettait ses pieds. Alors qu'il marchait, son regard flottait distraitement à droit et à gauche, sans vraiment se poser sur quelque chose en particulier, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux remarquent quelque chose qui lui fit faire un petit détour. Dans un recoin à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes, un jeune homme brun au costume noir impeccable en avait acculé contre un mur un autre, plus jeune. Le plus vieux arborait un sourire vipérin et chuchotait quelque chose au plus jeune qui paraissait terriblement mal à l'aise. Castiel pressa le pas sans hésiter, connaissant très bien les deux garçons. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il posa une main sur le bras du plus jeune et le tira vers lui, ce dernier, après un sursaut surpris, lui adressa un léger sourire et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Tiens donc, The Trench-Coat Brigade à la rescousse. Castiel, tu es affreusement rabat-joie, lâcha le plus vieux, visiblement irrité, de sa voix ironique et soignée au léger accent écossais.

– Laisse le tranquille, Crowley, répliqua Castiel, d'un ton sec et autoritaire, lançant un regard noir et froid à Crowley, ce qui bizarrement le fit sourire légèrement.

– Tout doux, John Constantine. J'étais en pleine affaire, et tu m'as interrompu, je te rappelle. Et tu prononces mon nom avec tellement de répugnance, c'est vexant, et il afficha une moue capricieuse d'enfant que Castiel ignora.

– En affaire ?

– En affaire, oui, articula Crowley, détachant bien les syllabes comme si Castiel n'avait pas compris la première fois. Vois-tu, je suis persuadé que ce cher Alfie regorge de ressources à exploiter.

Crowley lança un sourire à Samandriel – bien que tout le monde l'appelle Alfie – en le regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'un gâteau à la crème. Cela fit pâlir Samandriel qui resserra son étreinte autour du bras de Castiel.

– Cas ?

Castiel tourna la tête et pu voir Dean qui les rejoignait, sourcils froncés devant le spectacle qui avait devant lui. Il aperçut ensuite Samandriel cramponné au bras de Castiel, puis Crowley, et ne mit visiblement pas longtemps à comprendre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore, Crowley ? demanda Dean d'un ton agressif.

– Dean, lâcha simplement Crowley, et cela résonna avec autant de fatalité qu'un son de cloche.

C'était à la fois blasé, et exaspéré. Ravi de te croiser, dit Crowley dans un sourire, et bien que son ton paraisse sincère, quiconque le connaissait un temps soit peu savait que Crowley et sincérité était une notion bien instable et variable, et subjective.

– Moi pas, répondit Dean d'un ton abrupt. Castiel regarda Dean et Crowley entrer dans un duel de regard plein de défi et de tension.

Ces deux là ne se supportaient pas mais avait l'étrange tendance à entretenir, par moment, des rapports plutôt cordiaux et parfois même, ce rendre services en dernier recours. Castiel soupira, et reprit son ton froid et placide :

– Comme je le disais, laisse Samandriel tranquille. Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois.

– Bien sûr, ironisa Crowley, reportant son attention sur Castiel et lui dédiant un sourire suffisant. Bref, merci de m'avoir fait perdre de mon précieux temps. Laverne, Shirley, salua Crowley en passant sur regard de Dean à Castiel, puis, se retournant, s'en alla d'un pas indolent, mains dans les poches, lançant un vague « on se revoie plus tard, Alfie » ponctué d'un petit rire avant de s'évaporer dans les méandres de l'Allée des Embrumes.

– Fils de pute, murmura Dean.

Bien que la formulation soit très vulgaire, Castiel ne pouvait qu'agréer. Il savait aussi que Crowley ne lâcherait pas Samandriel, mais il ferait en sorte d'être là si ce dernier en avait besoin. Et autre chose chiffonnait Castiel, qui décida d'en faire part à Dean.

– Dean ?

– Hum ?

– Qui sont Laverne et Shirley ?

– Hein ? Répondit Dean, fixant Castiel avec incrédulité.

– Crowley, il a parlé de Laverne et Shirley. Qui est-ce ? Répéta Castiel avec calme.

– Ah, ça. J'en sais foutrement rien. C'était pour nous j'imagine, faut pas chercher à comprendre les surnoms que donne Crowley. Ce mec est taré, expliqua Dean, en haussant les épaules. Bref, que faisais le plus adorable Poufsouffle de Poudlard avec Crowley ? demanda Dean, avisant d'un signe de tête Samandriel, qui s'était enfin détaché de Castiel.

– Il a surgit de nulle part et s'est mis à parler de... de l'argent que je lui devais, expliqua avec peu d'assurance Samandriel, qui afficha un air contrit et honteux.

– D'argent ? Répéta Castiel.

– Attend, t'as fait affaire avec Crowley ? S'exclama Dean, stupéfait. T'es stupide ou quoi ?

Castiel lui jeta un regard réprobateur, auquel Dean répondit un défensif « bah quoi ? », tandis que Samandriel affichait un air encore plus honteux.

– Je sais que c'est idiot, mais j'avais pas le choix, dit Samandriel, évasif.

– Pas le choix, comment ça pas le choix ? Le pressa Dean d'un ton peut-être un peu trop agressif.

– C'est pas important, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint avant que Samandriel s'en aille d'un pas pressé, murmurant un sincère merci à Castiel au passage. Castiel et Dean le regardèrent s'éloigner, sourcils froncés.

– Pas clair, cette histoire, remarqua Dean.

Castiel se contenta acquiescer en silence. Il lui faudrait essayer d'en apprendre plus là dessus, comme le disait si bien Dean, « Crowley trouvera toujours un moyen de te baiser ».

Laissant cette histoire de côté pour le moment, Castiel remonta l'allée en compagnie de Dean dont l'estomac s'était mit à réclamer de la nourriture de toute urgence, et Dean avait proposé à Castiel de venir avec lui et Sam manger un morceau dans un pub moldu du coin, il était presque midi. Castiel hésita un instant, sa mère n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'il s'en aille comme ça sans la prévenir, et il devait encore aller acheter ses robes. Toutefois, l'envie de passer un peu de temps avec les Winchester l'emporta et il se laissa entraîner par Dean.

* * *

Voilà, nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !


End file.
